Not Afraid
by mizz92
Summary: Just a drabble I did during a powerout, read if you want, you may like it but these are 2 of my fave characters. SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SLASH.


_You were always there, why did they take you away_

_I was never scared, in your arms I felt invinceble_

_I wanted you to see, the world beneath your feet_

He looked about him with sorrow filled eyes, tears slowly filling them. He hated this feeling of being alone, it hurt. He wanted him back, so badly, but he knew that he wouldn't be back, wasn't allowed to come back. He fell to his knees, tears now slowly gliding down his cheeks, leaving a trail. He looked up to the stars, to the moon and darkened sky. Why? He wanted to scream to the heavens. He knew it was no use though, just like he knew that he was really meant to be alone.

_I'm not afraid_

_To take a stand_

_Everybody_

_Come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together_

_Through the storm_

He stood, gazing out at the water. "I made a promise to you, but... I'm sorry, I can't keep it. I promised you, just like you promised me that you would always be with me. I'm sorry I failed to keep this one promise" He murmured into the night, looking at the dark waters.

In his hand he held a dagger that had been gifted to him. To use against those who would seek to harm him, now, he was going to use it to harm himself.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

He slit one wrist with the dagger before he took a step off the end of the pier and fell into the water. He had taken a breath, it was intinctive to do so. He slowly let it out, watching as the bubbles rose, mixing with his blood. He just let himself sink in the water, watching memories of the two of them in his mind. As he started to run out of air and began to breath in water, a smile appeared on his face. Just before he closed his eyes, he would have sworn to have seen a white light appear.

_God save me rejection_

He started to choke as water was forced from his before he was rolled onto his side. He could feel pressure on the wrist that he had slit. He heard someone talking, but it was distorted. He could not make out what was being said, only that someone had saved him. He closed his eyes.

_Don't give up, cause you have friends_

_Don't give up, your not beaten til the end_

_Don't give up_

He hated being here, constantly under watch. He felt trapped and he wanted out. He had been questioned on why he had tried to kill himself, but he had not answered and now, he was stuck in some strangers home, until he was fit to live on his own. The people in the small town were nice, tried to make him welcomed but he just wanted to leave and grieve on his own.

_I know I can, be what I wanna be_

_If I work hard at it, I'll be where I wanna be_

It had been a few years. He still remembered, still thought about the second chance that those strangers had helped to give him. He now lived on his own, was working toward a Medical degree, knowing he could help more people like this. The photograph on his mantle helped him to remember those few good months, when he had had his heart stolen off of him and he had kidnapped a heart for him to treasure.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

It had been 10 years. He was now a qualified Doctor but he loved working in pediatrics the most, loved telling the children tales of his own life, even though they thought it was all just stories. He told them of 2 brothers, their friend and an angel and how they helped to save the world.

Today was a Thursday, you could find him in his second favorite place, the local church. He was staring at the stained glass windows, reminissing, when he felt another come into the church, but he ignored the other person until they took a seat next to him. He looked to the side and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell on the one person who had stolen his heart.

_I can't go any further than this_

_I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

"Harry" His name was said, causing him to look at the other and see him, instead of seeing through him.

"Castiel" He whispered.

**Song lyrics in order: Unforgettable - **Caitlyn Staisey & Dean Geyer. **Not Afraid -** Eminem. **Love The Way You Lie - **Eminem ft Rihanna. **Bodies - **Robbie Williams. **Don't Give Up - **Shannon Noll & Natalie Bassingwaite. **I Know I Can - **Nas. **Keep Holdin On - **Avril Lavigne. **Meet Me Halfway - **Black Eyed Peas.

**Wrote this drabble during a power out, caused by a hoon driving into a powerpole, no one died, thankfully.**

**It's currently 1:10am and I can't sleep due to the my fear of the freaking dark. Some reason, kept seeing Freddy Krueger when I closed my eyes. Hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write**


End file.
